Ranks, Titles and Positions In The Mafia
Are the hierarchal structure names given to people in a power of authority. Overview Positions-Titles and Ranks Front Boss A front boss is a member of the family who acts for The Don and on behalf of the boss in public view (e.g. the media, commission meetings). A front boss is intended to deceive authorities, the public, other families and some times even members within his own family, and there by protect the real boss from surveillance, prosecution, assassination attempts etc. A front boss may take some decisions himself, but may be required to clear or take direction on certain decisions or matters from the boss. Tony Salerno was front boss for Vincent Gigante. Underboss The underboss is the second in command overall, he assists the boss and makes decisions on behalf of the boss especially when the boss is unavailable, e.g. ill or in prison. The underboss will often deal with internal disputes and discipline while the boss (or frontboss) deals with matters that involve different families, though this is not a hard and fast rule. In some families at some times in history the underboss has essentially been a faction leader who has agreed to aquiesce to the boss in the interest of the family. E.g. Neil Dellacrocce lead the more street orientated or "blue collar" crews of the Gambino family while Paul Castellano ran the white collar big business side of the family. Consiglieri The consiglieri or counsellor is below the boss but on the same level as the underboss. The consiglieri's role is to act as an impartial advisor to the boss. As such the consiglieri will usually not have many direct reports, though he may have one or two soldiers or captains who report to to him, often people who he has persoally mentored e.g Anthony Casso reported direct to Christie Furnari who was the Luchesse consiglieri. This lack of direct reports reduces the likely hood of bias in advising the boss, as the consiglieri will not benefit directly from any advice they provide in order to resolve internal disputes. A consiglieri will usualy be an older member of the family, though this is not universally true. E.g. Sammy "the rat" Gravano was consiglieri to John Gotti in his 40s. Consiglieri's are an important part of a Mafia. Street Boss/Head Capo street boss, is A top Capo which has many soldiers beneath him and carries out pick-ups and extortion and is the first enforcer to hit a rival family Caporegime Also called "capo", is a high ranking member in a mafia that had been made into a member. Similar to a captain in the military, this person is the head of a grouping of soldiers and reports directly to a boss or underboss. Soldier Soldier, soldati, made man, button man (because they have their "button"), wise guy. This is the lowest ranking "official" or made "on the books" member of a family. Soldiers run their own enterprises though some soldiers may be assigned to overlook or manage particular family businesses. E.g. a soldier may run a union, perhaps even taking an official union role such as business manager on behalf of the family. In addition soldiers may run their own crews of connected made guys. Associate An associate or "connected guy" is not a full or "made" member of the family. A connected guy is vouched for by a made guy and is said to be "on the record" WITH a family. or easier way put it is somebody that's in but doesn't really have much rights in the family Connected guys are "sponsored" by a made man. When a made man sponsors an associate the associate is said to be "on the record" with the made man. The made man is then responsible for disciplining, training and mentoring the associate in the ways of the mob and providing guidance and assistance in running criminal enterprises and jobs. Connected guys are required to follow some family rules, show respect and kick up. However there are certain rules that connected guys do not need to follow. For example a connected guy can deal drugs without breaking the official rules, although they must still kick up a precentage. Though not made some connected guys may receive more respect and have more power than some made guys. This tends to be the case where they connected guy is an exceptional earner or a heavy hitter (a reputation for having committted a lot of hits or for extreme violence). For example Jimmy Burke of the Vario crew in the Luchesse family was very well respected and and very powerful in the family, despite being Irish and therefore un-makeable. Sometimes a connected guy or their boss may choose not to make a guy, so that they are less likely to be targeted by law enforcement. Historical Positions, Titles and Ranks Capo di tutti Capi Capo di tutti Capi, which means, " Boss of all bosses" in Italian, is a mythical Mafia rank that is supposed to have more power than the boss and is extremely feared by members, associates, and citizens alike. The first boss to claim this title was Salvatore Maranzano after the Castellammarese War ended in the death of "Joe the Boss" Masseria. However, his reign came to an end when he was assassinated by "Lucky" Luciano's henchmen. For many years, countless bosses including Carmine Galante attempted to claim the title of "Capo di tutti Capi" but have failed in doing so. Category:Mafia Category:Cosa Nostra